tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Mihoshi
'''Mihoshi Kuramitsu' (九羅密 美星 Kuramitsu Mihoshi?) is a main character in the Tenchi Muyo! metaseries. Her given name "Mihoshi," (みほし、美星), literally means "Beautiful Star," and is derived from a town in the Okayama Prefecture formerly known as Bisei. Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Mihoshi is from the planet Seniwa and is a member of the prestigious Kuramitsu family whose power in the Galactic Union is second only to the Royal Family of planet Jurai. Like the rest of her family, Mihoshi joined the Galaxy Police, eventually becoming a Detective First Class. Mihoshi was known as one of the finest officers in the Galaxy Police, but her career soon hit a major roadblock after an incident hinted at in the 4th and 5th episodes of the 1st OVA, and the 4th episode of the 3rd one. It has been alluded to that the incident involved an arranged marriage, which would factor in the Chobimaru incident later in the series. Now, she suffers from frequent difficulties to focus on a single thought track and due to her clumsiness, she causes a lot of collateral damage during her assignments, which eventually causes Mihoshi to be demoted. The desk of the Section 7 commander is covered with misconduct reports and bills from all the damage she causes. As a result, she is assigned to a special remote area of the galaxy, the developing Solar System, which is Juraian territory, in the vain hope that she wouldn't cause any more trouble. However, when the ruthless Kagato closed in on this area, Mihoshi's immediate superior, Captain Nobeyama, assigned her to monitor the area and report if Kagato came near. However, Mihoshi misinterpreted those orders and took it upon herself to capture him, which panicked Nobeyama. But when she got near Earth, her shuttle is pulled into an energy vortex caused by a monster that space pirate Ryoko had created to attack Juraian Princess Ayeka. Mihoshi almost ends up getting sucked into the black hole that the opening created but Earthling Tenchi Masaki saved her. As a result, Mihoshi moved into Tenchi's home on Earth and becomes a part of the extended Masaki family. Like all the other girls living at the Masaki home, she falls in love with Tenchi though she isn't as forward or aggressive as Ryoko, Ayeka, or even the brilliant Washu. Mihoshi somehow has the ability to unwittingly manipulate causality. Causality is the relationship between an event (the cause) and a second event (the effect), where the second event is understood as a consequence of the first. When Kagato attacks in his ship, the Sōja, Mihoshi's causality-bending causes Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, to be released from her crystal prison on board Soja's 'reversed universe.' When Kagato's serpent guards attack her, Mihoshi uses her control cube in an attempt to stop them and the interference it creates somehow releases Washu. During the battle with Kagato, it is seen that despite Mihoshi's utter ditziness, nothing can harm her. Whatever the circumstance, she is able to withstand almost anything without attempting to do so or even realizing it. Mihoshi somehow is able to enter Washu's subspace lab in the Masaki's closet and breaks things much to Washu's consternation, as she still can't figure out how Mihoshi can somehow accidentally switch dimensions and bypass all of her lab's security systems. Washu has great respect for her vast causality-bending attributes, and it has been revealed that Mihoshi is the only person who can defeat Washu. Mihoshi is actually Washu's great-great-granddaughter, being a descendant of Washu's long lost son Mikumo, although it seems as though Mihoshi is not aware of this and Washu never acknowledges it. Mihoshi's grandfather is Minami, the Grand Marshall of the Galaxy Police and her great aunt is Mikami, headmaster of the Galaxy Police Academy. Mihoshi's mother Mitoto also works for the Galaxy Police, as a cleaning lady and seems to be almost as ditzy as her daughter and has some sort of comedic ability to appear all over the universe, cleaning, not even realizing where she is, but yet knowing everyone she seems to come into contact with. Mihoshi also has a younger brother named Misao, another member of the GP. Misao has a "sister complex" when it comes to Mihoshi. Misao is extremely overprotective of her after the "incident," which is what causes the "Chobimaru incident" where he attempts to kill Tenchi for keeping his sister as a "sex slave" in his harem. Misao's infatuation with Mihoshi ends when he discovers his feelings for his co-worker Mashisu. Whether her kinship with Washu, one of the Chousin goddesses, is correlated with her "condition" is unknown, but series creator Masaki Kajishima has revealed that it is the result of the Chousin's purpose, which was to find a being superior to them. However, it is noteworthy that her mother Mitoto has a reminiscent and humorous ability to subconsciously travel vast interstellar distances and enter places that are deemed impenetrable. Whether she shares her daughter's causality-bending talent is unknown at this point, but Minami, Mikami, and Misao apparently don't. Mihoshi sleeps often, eats like a pig, and is the luckiest officer in the Galaxy Police, though her luck sometimes spells misfortune for others. She often tries to stop the bickering Ryoko and Ayeka from arguing though the result is usually one or all of them being hurt. Although she tends to eat and sleep a lot, Mihoshi is very serious about her job in the Galaxy Police, doesn't mind helping out with regular household work, and seems better at it than Ryoko or Ayeka. She has been known to write very extensive and unstructured reports cluttered with details, so it can sometimes take her superiors a while to figure them out. In fact, because her report on the Kagato incident included detailed information on the Jurai Royal Trees, her report is now top secret with Jurai Intelligence. Empress Funaho Masaki Jurai once confessed to Washu that it took Jurai Intelligence four days to summarize the report. A duplicate report omitting the sensitive information, was submitted in its place. In OAV 3 (episodes 14-20), Mihoshi seems to have taken on a few of the characteristics from the other continuities; she becomes less competent, and appears more ditzy than usual (though this may simply be a result of her, and much of the regular cast having a bit less screen time than in the other OVA episodes). Additionally, it is revealed that she is the former partner of Noike, Tenchi's arranged fiancee who seems embarrassed by Mihoshi's affectionate behaviour, and handles her through yelling. It has been rumored that Mihoshi was arranged to be married and fell in love with her fiancée. Her betrothed left her for unknown reasons and broke her heart leading to her committing suicide. Mihoshi was then revived by her family, the consequences being her incompetence and possibly her near invulnerability. Another theory, stemming from the flashback of the "incident" showing her body being seemingly "unravelled," possibly in more than three dimensions, is that during a mission, she entered into one of the distortion zones of Washu's sister, the Chousin Tokimi, who caused disturbances in the universal fabric to bring about a superior being, resulting in Mihoshi being turned into a ditzy anomaly herself. However, the "incident" definitely has something to do with Mihoshi's romantic life in the past if one factors in Misao and Minami's words. Masaki Kajishima has also revealed that the reason Mihoshi always keeps her hair tied up is that because if she were to let it down, she would instantly lose her memory though the reasons for this is unknown. Kajishima had intended to write a fourth True Tenchi Muyo! novel, entitled "Mihoshi," but plans for that were scrapped for unknown reasons. ''Tenchi Universe In the ''Tenchi Universe continuity, like the other characters, Mihoshi's background and some of her characteristics are different from the OVAs. Galaxy Police detective Mihoshi is partnered with Kiyone Makibi, and together, they are known as "Miho-Kiyo" (a portmanteau of Miho'shi and '''Kiyo'ne; it was coined by Washu in episode 6). Unlike her OAV counterpart, who still is dedicated and competent despite her ditziness, Mihoshi is more of a comic relief and a "dumb blonde" whose constant bumbling and blunders would often cause trouble for the group (especially for Kiyone and Washu). She's extremely dependent on Kiyone for everything, which causes a lot of stress for the latter. She also doesn't exhibit her feelings for Tenchi like in the OVAs, but retains her show of gratitude for helping her and Kiyone. Mihoshi is stranded on Earth after chasing the space pirate Ryoko to Tenchi Masaki's house in Okayama and getting into a fight with them. Unable to get home without her ship, Mihoshi sends a distress signal which reaches Jurai's Princess Ayeka who also crashes on Earth. Following Ayeka comes her sister Sasami and then the universe's greatest scientific mind, Washu. Shortly after, Mihoshi's partner Kiyone is forced to come look for her missing comrade. Kiyone was more than happy with letting Mihoshi stay lost or possibly dead, but is ordered to find her partner and patrol the Solar System. Though Mihoshi cares for Kiyone, and considers them inseparable best friends, Kiyone is constantly frustrated with Mihoshi's incompetence which is the cause for the major roadblock in her career as a Galaxy Police officer. In the movie Tenchi Muyo! in Love, Mihoshi travels to the past with the other girls in order to keep watch over Tenchi's mom, Achika Masaki, when an escaped GP criminal wants to destroy their family line. She and Kiyone take jobs at Achika and Nobuyuki's school. In Tenchi Forever!, Mihoshi and Kiyone infiltrate Galactic Academy in order to illegally steal their dimension stablizing technology to bring back to Earth to aid in their search for the missing Tenchi. ''Tenchi in Tokyo In ''Tenchi in Tokyo, Mihoshi is once again partnered with Kiyone. In a flashback story, the Miho-Kiyo duo worked with the Juraian forces (led by Ayeka) to capture Ryoko and Washu to reclaim the Jurai Light Stone (which they stole). Eventually, they were forced to crash-land on Earth after Washu detected great energy emitting from the planet. She is more or less the same as her Tenchi Universe counterpart, but she has some of the OAV qualities (e.g., her luck). ''Pretty Sammy'' and Sasami: Magical Girls Club In the ''Pretty Sammy'' OVA '''Mihoshi Mizutani (水谷 美星 Mzutani Mihoshi?) (as she is known in both series; she was given the last name of her Japanese seiyu, Yuko Mizutani) works at Chihiro Kawai's (Sasami and Tenchi's mother) CD Vision music store with Kiyone Yuri. She is enrolled in college. In Magical Project S (Pretty Sammy TV), as well as in Sasami: Magical Girls Club, Mihoshi is Sasami and Misao's teacher. In the Pretty Sammy TV series, she would challenge Kiyone Amayuri's class in various school activities. It was also implied that she and Kiyone have known each other since junior high, whom Mihoshi has always treated her as her best friend. In all three of these adaptions, Mihoshi is still her usual airhead self. Ai Tenchi Muyo Mihoshi, much like the original cast of the OVA, is set to make an appearance in the new series. Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Category: Tenchi Universe Category: Tenchi In Tokyo Category:Magical Girl Pretty Sammy Category:Magical Project S Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! GXP Category:Sasami: Mahou Shoujo Club Category:Females